craytelfandomcom-20200214-history
Wiki Guide/Promotion
Before being released, the films and tv series will go into its marketing and promotion. Here, creators will get a chance to work with Marketing directors for their films or tv series. Films Logo Creators will be able to work with marketing directors from the studio to create the logo for their film. In this process, creators will give an insight of their vision for the film's logo, to make it easier for the creation of the logo and its style. You can create a draft for your logo, but the marketing director will have to recreate it as the logos need to follow the guidelines within the company. Program Title Cards Program title cards are the basically small posters that showcase the logo of the film with a background related to the plot. These are typically found in the infoboxes on film pages. Each film is required to have the title cards, and like the logo, follows a strict guideline. Advertisements Marketing directors will oversee all the promotion for the film across the site. Creators do not need to work with them for this part of the process. However, creators can request advertisement material from the marketing directors to post in their own personal websites. Page Photos At this time, marketing directors will create photos for cast pages and character pages (only for live-action feature films). Creators making an animated film will have to create their own character pages based on their films' characters. As explained in the Page Formats, these character photos need to be 720px x 1000px in size, having mid to high level quality. TV Series Logo Creators will be able to work with marketing directors from the network to create the logo for their tv series. In this process, creators will give an insight of their vision for the series' logo, to make it easier for the creation of the logo and its style. You can create a draft for your logo, but the marketing director will have to recreate it as the logos need to follow the guidelines within the company. Program Title Cards Program title cards are the basically small posters that showcase the logo of the tv series with a background related to the plot. These are typically found in the infoboxes on the series pages. Each series is required to have the title cards, and like the logo, follows a strict guideline. Each season, the series will have different designed program title cards. Each of these title cards will also go to their respective season pages. Every time a new season releases, the series page tile card is replaced by the newest season title card. Advertisements Marketing directors will oversee all the promotion for the tv series across the site before and during its run. Creators do not need to work with them for this part of the process. However, creators can request advertisement material from the marketing directors to post in their own personal websites. Page Photos Marketing directors will create photos for cast pages and character pages (only for live-action series). Creators making an animated series will have to create their own character pages based on their series' characters. As explained in the Page Formats, these character photos need to be 720px x 1000px in size, having mid to high level quality.